I've always wanted to do this to you
by aokuro
Summary: Hugging his body, holding his hand, kissing his lips, staying by his side, are all the things Kanba always wants to do to Shouma. ・・・ Semi AU, Kanba/Shouma


**Title: I've always wanted to do this to you**

**Pairing: Kanba/Shouma**

**Sums: **Hugging his body, holding his hand, kissing his lips, staying by his side, are all the things Kanba always wants to do to Shouma.

—

Let's just forget how the story is like. And, no, noooo... the title is not reference of episode 23, this fic will just be a story that stands outside the original. I just want it there—as the title—just because I love that line. Well, that is too unreasonable, I know. And forget Himari's illness. Forget it, and welcome to this fic. :P

It's... slight AU, maybe? The characters are probably—or should I say, definitely?—super spartanly OOC. Shounen-ai, won't give incest warning because they are not actual brothers anyway. And English is not my native language, by the way.

—

* * *

In the morning, sunshine creeps in from the outside of the Takakura household through the glass door in a sudden way. That has just made Kanba—the oldest of the three siblings in that house—wakes up and covers his eyes from the blinding light, groaning, his eyes are in pain. Who the hell wakes him up in the morning in the most disliked way? Is it God?

"God, is that you?" Kanba asks, squinting his eyes, trying to see what's in front of him, but he can't—his eyes are too sore.

"Thank you, but I am not God. Wake up!"

Ah, that voice...

That's not a God's.

And Kanba closes his eyes one more time, trying to make himself comfortable on his futon and maybe go to sleep again because he is definitely still sleepy as he speaks, "Shouma... it's weekend, you know. Don't wake me up this early in the morning. Close the damn curtain!"

"Who says that it's early in the morning? It's almost eleven. Wake up~"

Kanba feels a poke in his cheek. He grabs the hand poking his cheek and yanks it—almost violently.

"Hey! No! Don't! Please wake up!" Shouma shouts at his ear. Thanks to that, he manages to get away from Kanba's grip, and Kanba is now fully awake.

"Ara? Shou-chan, Kan-chan is not awake yet?" They can hear Himari speaks from her bedroom.

"I'm awake!" Kanba says as he gets up from his futon and rubs his eyes, he looks around to see Shouma already in the kitchen, cooking their brunch—breakfast and lunch, because all of the family member reside in that house wake up late.

Kanba moves his futon away from the living room and goes to the bathroom through the kitchen. Before he gets inside the bathroom, he yanks the tie of the apron which is worn by Shouma.

"Hello, housewife!" Kanba runs to the bathroom.

"Ack! Aniki!" Shouma shouts. He ties his losen apron properly once again.

—_Actually, Shouma, I want to hug you from behind, not yanking your apron._

* * *

Kanba trails behind Shouma in the convenience store. They are shopping for dinner. Kanba takes a glance once in a while at his younger brother, and sometimes toward the younger brother's hand that is brushing repeatedly with his hand.

—_Actually, Shouma, I want to hold your hand, not only brushing like this._

"What do you want for dinner?" Shouma asks.

Kanba looks at his face for awhile and then thinks. "Hmm... let me think for a bit. Umm... maybe Omuraisu," he answers.

"Why maybe?" Shouma raises his eyebrows.

"Because any food comes from your hand is fine."

"Is that so?" the younger boy smiles.

"Yeah."

Kanba smiles back. He reaches his hand toward Shouma, but then retreats, after some times of hesitation, he reaches out again and puts his hand on Shouma's head, ruffles his soft hair.

"Ah, we're here," Shouma says as he enters the convenience store, leaving Kanba behind with a hand on the air.

—_Actually, Shouma, I want to turn your head and kiss your lips, not ruffling your hair._

* * *

"How's the food?" Shouma asks Himari and Kanba.

Kanba doesn't answer, he's busy stuffing his mouth with the very last bit of Shouma's home made Omuraisu from his plate.

"It's yummy as always, Shou-chan," says Himari, smile on her beautiful face, setting down her plate.

Shouma smiles brightly after hearing her answer. "Ah~ I am glad then! Now, let's clean the table up, and Himari must brush her teeth, right? Kanba and I will go to bathroom after."

"Okay~" she says happily as she goes to the bathroom.

"Aniki, let's clean this up," Shouma says to Kanba, and Kanba stands up.

"No way, I'll brush my teeth too," he says as he walks away to the bathroom.

"What? You don't want to help me?" Shouma shouts, but Kanba only waves his hand.

—_Actually, Shouma, I want to stay with you and help you, not leaving you by yourself like this._

* * *

After humming a lullaby for Himari and setting up his futon, Shouma lays himself comfortably—today is pretty tiring even though it is weekend, serously—and covers himself with the soft blanket—_  
_

Until suddenly, he finds Kanba slides himself under his blanket as well, and lays on his side, with his back facing him.

"Wh-wait—Kanba! What are you—?" Shouma's voice is stuttering as he looks at his brother. "What are you doing in my futon?" He takes a look at Kanba's futon in the corner of living room. "You have your own futon!"_  
_

"Nah, I'm too lazy to set it on the floor," Kanba says casualy as he turns around and looks at Shouma's eyes. He is lying, actually, he is not lazy, he just want to sleep beside his little brother.

"Ah, alright then, I'll set it for you," says Shouma, he prepares himself to get up from his position, but Kanba's hand restrains him.

"Lay down," Kanba commands him.

"What?" Shouma questions him.

"Just lay down again."

"Why?"

Kanba sighs.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to sleep with you."

"But... why?"

"Can't brothers sleep next to each other?" Kanba asks, no, he's not asking, he just wants his little brother to understand.

"But we sleep next to each other everyday, right?" Shouma's eyebrows go up.

"..." Kanba just looks at him. "Can't we sleep together?"

"This futon is small, you know?"

Kanba sighs again and yanks his little brother. With a small yelp, Shouma ends up laying on top of Kanba. Kanba covers themselves with the blanket properly.

"Kanba—"

"Please, shut up," Kanba says—actually, whispers—softly as he hugs Shouma's body tightly—loose enough to breathe though—and runs his hand through Shouma's soft dark blue locks. He kisses the younger boy's forehead and feels him.

Luckily, Shouma doesn't protest or struggle. He is dead silent on top of him. But he can hear the boy's breath, and feel the warm steady blow on his chest.

"Shouma... I've always..." Kanba pauses for awhile before he takes Shouma's chin and kisses his slightly parted lips softly, it is a chaste kiss, and then parts himself as he rubs his hand slowly on Shouma's soft cheek—now tinged in pink. Continuing his sentence. "I've always wanted to do this to you."

Kanba falls asleep, holds Shouma's body tightly to him and he intertwines their fingers, before Shouma can bombard him with ridiculous questions.

* * *

**「晶馬・・・ ずっと・・・ ずっとお前をこうしてやりたかったんだ・・・」**

**End.**

* * *

It's a short fluff fic I've always wanted to write. Thanks for reading. I hope anybody who reads this will love it. :)


End file.
